Kulani Mahina
Personality Kulani is a deaf girl. She has learned how to read lips and sign language. She is shy when she firsts meets people but when she gets to know you she starts to come out more. Even though she is not mute she doesn't like to talk. She loves horses and loves to ride them. She also loves to read and write little stories. She is very intelligent and was one of the smartest at her school, Hawaii School for the Blind and Deaf. She is spoiled and gets everything she wants. She has an excellent memory. She finds it easy to learn other languages, as her mother is the goddess of language. History Kekoa was a bodyguard for a famous author. The author was signing for his newest book at Honolulu's city library. Kekoa was a bodyguard that day. Mnemosyne came to the book signing because she loved that author. Kekoa and ? caught each others eye and after the book signing Kekoa ran up to her and asked if she was seeing anyone. She said no and the next night they were at a classy restaurant. After a couple days of being together, Mnemosyne left him, telling him that she was the goddess Mnemosyne and she couldn't stay with him. So she left him. 9 months later, on Friday October 13th, two babies in a basket were at Kekoa's front door step with a note that said they were his and Mnemosyne babies and he would have to take care of them. He named them Kuke and Kulani. Kuke and Kulani grew up as normal Hawaiian girls, somewhat. They had school and all that stuff that a normal kid had. They took interests also. Kulani had an interest in horses and Kuke had an interest in cars. Kulani made good grades and Kuke made okay grades. They both were very smart but Kuke did not want to show it. As they grew up they knew they were constantly being watched. They would always see people with long coats or in alleyways watching them, and it seemed like they might come out and snatch them. When they were 9 they were attacked b ya horrible looking dog on their way to the park. They tried to run but it snatched Kulani. Before it could do any damage, the dog turned to gold dust. When they went home they did not dare to tell their father, because they did not want to seem crazy. When the twins were 13, Kulani got a horrible sickness. She had a super high fever and was always getting sick. She was out of school for a very long time. Kuke and Kekoa knew she was going to die. Later that night, Kekoa had a dream about ? saying that Kulani was going to be fine and she was going to live. The next morning Kulani was not sick anymore, but there was a slight problem. She was deaf. For the next 5 months Kulani and her family had to master sign language to be able to communicate. Kulani was the quickest to learn and the other 2 finally grasped the concept. They also learned how to lip read. Kulani stopped talking because she didn't feel comfortable not being able to hear herself. Kekoa payed more attention to Kulani becasue she was now deaf. Kuke felt like he was ignoring her. He got Kulani what ever she asked for, and Kuke was forgotten. She soon became very mean and started to avoid her family. When they were 15, Kuke was supposed to compete in a surfing competition, when at the last minute Kekoa changed his mind because Kulani had a doctors appointment. On the way over their they were attacked by a hellhound. The dog crushed the front part of the car killing Kekoa. The twins ran from the car screaming for help, when a wolf like man jumped from the trees. The man killed the monster. He said his name was Asen, and he had been on vacation, when he was told their was two demigods near bye. So he took the girls to camp where they were claimed by Mnemosyne. Gallery laakea-12-11-001.jpg laakea-12-11-003.jpg laakeav-9-11-001.jpg laakea-v-9-11-001.jpg laakeav-9-11-002.jpg laakea-v-9-11-002.jpg laakeav--9-11-003.jpg laakea-v-9-11001.jpg laakea-v-9-11002.jpg laakea-v-9-11003.jpg waimeaseminar10-11-00-51.jpg laakea-12-11-004.jpg kulanisspear.jpg Powers Offensive # Has the ability to read/write weapons out of pure energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than her.. # Has the ability to read/write a miniature version of a monster into existence which will fight along side her for a short time; the monster is much weaker than its real counterpart would be. Defensive # Has the ability to read/write a shield of pure energy, roughly two to three times the size of her, which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. # Has the ability to revert time around her for a short duration in order to dodge an attack that was unforeseen. Passive # Can see a few seconds into the future; allowing her to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring her sight at times. Supplementary # Has the ability to view the specific past of a person’s life. # Has the ability to travel back and forth in time, but she is unable to interact with or change past events she is only able to see the events play out. When she goes forward in time they only see “possible” futures, that does not mean those future events will come to pass. Relationships Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Bisexual Category:Single Category:Major Category:Demigod Category:Twins